This invention relates to power-driven implements operated by rotary drive motors, and more particularly to a completely collapsible, hand-positioned, power-operated kitchen utility tool.
At the present time, kitchens are generally well-equipped with modern appliances to improve the quality and efficiency of household work. However, much of the kitchenware washing is still done by hand, even though many people now own dishwashers. Dishwashers are convenient for washing a relatively large amount of dishes in a given load, but many pots and pans can only be cleaned by hand. The cleaning work becomes exceedingly difficult when the pots and pans, and even other kitchenware, are covered by hard-overburned solids, or sticky thick grease.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a hand-positioned, power-driven kitchen sink brush which cleans kitchenware much more effectively than common hand-held fixed brushes. The brush is driven by a motor connected to an articulated drive mechanism which includes a speed-reducing gear assembly. The gear assembly provides a two-way swivel for the brush as it rotates, and also allows the drive mechanism to move into a completely collapsed position for putting the brush in a fixed retracted position when not in use.
Thus, the invention allows the user the clean kichenware easily and with good efficiency, because the brush can be readily moved to any desired position when being used, and can be easily placed in its retracted position when not used. As such, the invention represents an improvement over the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. Inventor ______________________________________ 766,182 A. L. Hale 858,919 J. K. Stewart 1,669,560 W. H. Himes 1,795,262 H. L. Myers ______________________________________
The power-operated devices disclosed in these patents do not provide hand-operated implements which include a speed-reducing gear assembly which provides a two-way swivel during operation of the motor and which is also completely retractable when not in use.